Tokkori the Grouch
by jolttheroadrunner23
Summary: This is the story about me, Tokkori. I tell the story about my adventures and that pink puffball Kirby who is the hero and his buddies Tiff and Tuff and other friends but I'm the main character and that's why I am the narrator so here's the story about me.
1. Chapter 1: Being Grouchy

My name is Tokkori, I'm a yellow bird who lives with that goofball Kirby who always says Poyo, and he has two pals Tiff and Tuff and they usually help him stop that fat boy Dedede and his sidekick Escargoon, so here's the story about me.

One day Kirby and I were watching comedy shows on TV and I was laughing myself silly.

"Hahaha!, real funny isn't it?", I said to Kirby.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!", said that goofball like he was having a time of his life.

"Yeah junior, that's all you'll ever say is poyo!", I said to him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who could it be this time?", I said as I flew to the door and opened it, it was those two kids Tiff and Tuff.

"What do you brats want!?", I asked rudely which I usually like doing.

"Well Tokkori!, we just wanted to see how Kirby was doing thank you!", said that brainy girl.

"Yeah stop being such a grouch Tokkori!", said that bratty boy Tuff.

"Yeah yeah, hey junior, your friends wanna see ya!", I said as I flew back to watching TV.

"Hey Kirby, we just wanted to check on you, want to walk around Cappy Town?", said the brainy girl again.

"Poyo Poyo!", said that pinky.

"Alrighty then, let's go!", said that hairy boy.

Then I just sat watching TV until I came up with an idea, a sneaky, dirty idea.

"Hmmm, I'll go see what everyone else is doing" I said as I flew away but not without closing the door on my way out.

I flew around and I saw Spikehead, Honey, and Iro playing Soccer and I landed in a tree and the soccer ball accidentally came to me.

"Hey Tokkori!", said that thorny head kid.

"Can you please throw that soccer ball back to us!?", asked the "honey bear".

"Ha well maybe you brats oughta stop throwing the ball up to me and maybe I wouldn't have to keep bringing it down!", I said to those brats.

"Stop being such a grouch and throw it right down!", said the fat one.

"Oh yeah, go fetch!", I said as I kicked It hard and far away to Whispy Woods.

"Ha ha, why don't you try and get it now!", I said as I flew away laughing myself silly.

"You're so mean Tokkori!", said the "honey bear".

"Boo-hoo cry me a river!", I said not giving a darn and flying away leaving the little brats angry.

Then I flew to Cappy Town and I acted like a jerk to everyone, I first went inside Kawasaki's restaurant and inside his cooking room.

"Hey Kawasaki, maybe you should get cooking lessons cause your cooking sure stinks!" I said insulting his cooking skills.

"That Tokkori!", said Kawasaki angrily.

Then I went to Mabel's Place and asked what my fortune was and I gotta admit she looks kinda hot.

"Hello Tokkori", she said.

"Alright woman, tell me what my future is!", I said rudely.

Boy she was was ticked at how I said it then looked through her crystal ball.

"Your future is you will be forgotten if you do not change your ways!", said that fortune teller.

"Change my ways my butt!, I ain't changing no way!" I said stubbornly, then I flew off to see other people.

"He is such a rude disrespectful bird!", said the beauty.

Then I flew and saw that pink puffball and his two best friends and his other friends Fololo and Falala and I flew down to see what they were up to.

"Hey what are you guys doing, just walking around not worrying about me aren't ya!", I said.

"Look Tokkori, we don't want any trouble from you, we just wanted to walk around Cappy Town and mind our own business", said the brainy girl.

"Yeah, move it or lose it!", said Lololo.

"Move it or lose it!, Ha!, you guys are all jealous because I'm more intelligent than that goofball but you think "Kirby knows everything!"

"Don't say that Tokkori, Kirby knows how to handle monsters, and he knows how to copy abilities!", said the flying female.

"Yeah you don't even know how to copy abilities!", said the bratty boy.

"So what I don't have to know how to copy abilities I'm a bird for crying out loud!, and I can fly and peck", I said.

"Oh, that's right birds can't copy abilities", said the bratty boy.

"And they aren't star warriors, Tuff!", said the brainy girl annoyed.

"Fine be that way, but don't come crying to me if you get in trouble!", I said as I flew away.

"Ahh forget him Kirby!", said the brainy girl.

"Yeah, he's just an arrogant jerk!", said the blue flyer.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Discussing Tokkori's Behavior

Later on that day, I was resting in a tree when I heard a couple of cappies talking about me, I quickly woke up and eavesdropped on them.

"Tokkori's a real annoyance!", said the orange chef.

"Yeah like when he wouldn't give us our ball back and had to kick it all the way to Whispy Woods and we had to get it ourselves!", said the thorny kid.

"And like when he insulted my cooking which my cooking is really bad", said the orange chef.

"And when he was rude me and told me that he wouldn't change his ways since I told him about his future", said the pretty hot one.

"We have to do something about that bird!", said that Blustergas.

"Let's say we lock him up in a bird cage!", said the fat cop.

"Man he's gotta go, he's such an irritant!", said the small girl.

"Hey, why don't y'all shut up down there!, I can hear you, and I ain't going no place!, so deal with it!", I said giving them a piece of my mind as I flew away to Kirby's house.

"What happened?", asked the brainy girl.

"We were talking about Tokkori's behavior and he got mad and yelled at everyone", said the little fat boy.

"Yeah Tokkori was rude to us too!", said the flying blue sphere.

"Man that bird needs to change his attitude!", said the flying pink sphere.

I was in Kirby's house watching TV in peace and quiet with the door locked not wanting to deal with the others.

"Finally some peace and quiet!, I won't have to deal with those brats anymore!", I said as I continued watching TV about romance.

"Awww they are sure a cute couple, I wish I had a girlfriend", I said as I continued watching it and cried in happiness as I watched it.

Just then someone was trying to turn the knob and then it pounded on the door and then an angry voice was heard.

"Hey Tokkori, open this door right now!", said who I thought it was.

"Go away Tiffy, I'm watching something romantically and I don't want any trouble from you!", I said not wanting to deal with them kids.

"Tokkori I'm serious open the door NOW!", said the brainy girl now really ticked.

"Alright alright!", I said as I flew out of the bed and unlocked the door and the door flew open and it flattened me to the wall.

"Hey missy, what's the big idea barging in while I'm watching kissy face movies!?", I asked in anger.

"What the big idea?, what's the big idea acting like a grouch to everyone in Cappy Town huh!?", asked Little Miss Hothead.

"Because they're annoying as heck, the three rascals threw the ball at me again, Kawasaki's cooking is terrible, and Mabel's always reminding everyone their futures!", I said in defense.

"That doesn't give you the right to be a jerk to everyone!", said the hair-headed blind boy.

"Yeah, why don't you lighten up and act a lot nicer Tokkori!", said the flying blue sphere.

"Ha, I can't lighten up with annoying dimwits like you and the other cappies!", I said.

"Look Tokkori, you need to stop acting like a selfish jerk and treat people with respect, one day your life will end up miserable!", said Miss Hothead.

"Ha, my life will not end up miserable, I'll have a girlfriend, maybe get married, maybe have kids, but my life will not turn out miserable!", I said stubbornly.

"Whatever guys, let's just go!", said Miss Hothead as she and her friends left and Tiff slammed the door on her way out.

"Man, she has such a temper", I said as I continued to watch romance movies.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

The next day, I was flying and I decided to go to Dedede's castle to see what he's up to.

"I'll go see what fatso is planning to get rid of junior!", I said as I flew to the castle (and where Tiff and Tuff and their parents live).

As I flew in, I saw the king's little dweebs walking and working called Waddle Dees and I insulted them.

"You guys are so defenseless you'll hardly ever become bad!", I said as I flew to where Dedede was at and I saw him talking to the big guy on the screen.

"Ok wise guy I'm sick and tired of buying the same old worthless monsters that you sent me that keep being defeated by that puffball Kirby, I want a monster that can beat him now!", said the majesty.

"Well maybe you should've saved your money for better monsters and you won't have to keep spending it on worthless stuff and you'd pay your bills on time!", said the man on the screen.

"Whatever, just send me a monster so I can whoop Kirby now!", ordered fatso.

"Whatever you say!", said the man on the screen.

I was shocked when I looked at what was appearing from the energy-looking thing and I couldn't believe what I saw and popped my eyes.

"We'll see what this baby can do tomorrow!", said fatso.

As I flew off, I thought to myself, "should I warn Kirby and friends?, or should let them find out for themselves?". Well my decision was keep it a secret because I don't wanna spoil anything or make things worse for my friends or myself.

"Ahhh but who cares about them, I ain't about to let my feathers get plucked so I didn't say a word, I knew this wasn't the right thing to do and I usually like being bad but I don't wanna warn them", I thought as I flew to Cappy Town and looked at everyone just minding their own business then I saw Spikehead, Honey, and Iroo.

"Hey kiddies how's the game going?", I asked.

"Get lost Tokkori!", said the thorny kid.

"Yeah you jerk!", said the small girl.

"We don't wanna deal with you right now!", said the fat boy.

Then they ran off left me flying up. "Ahhh who cares about them, they're just brats!", I said as I flew to Kawasaki's restaurant.

"Hey Kawasaki, how's the cooking!", I asked.

"Forget it Tokkori!, you just wanna insult my cooking again!", the chef said.

"Aw well forget you then!", I said back as I flew to Mabel's Place.

"Hey Mabel, how's my fortune now", I asked.

"Look Tokkori, you shouldn't be here because you are a rude, disrespectful bird now get out!", she said angrily.

"What are you so mad about!?", I asked in surprise as I flew out of her place and kept flying.

"Man now they're starting to be like me!", I thought as I kept flying through town.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Girl

I was flying high in the sky and I decided to go into Whispy Woods to rest from flying too much and I landed on a branch.

"Man all this flying sure is making my wings weared out!", I said as I sat down and panted and then I saw a really beautiful pink bird flying around and I fell for her as my heart started beating and I flew up and met her.

"Hello miss", I said in love.

"Hello", she said lovingly.

"I'm Tokkori, what's your name?", I asked.

"I'm Melanie, nice to meet you, you're cute by the way", said the pink bird.

I blushed by her comment. "Nice to meet you too, say do you hang around Cappy Town?", I asked.

"Yeah, I see the cappies and I see Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala", said Melanie.

"Oh those guys, they're my friends and also Kirby lives with me", I said.

"Oh Cool, hey you should let me see your house sometime", said Melanie.

"Yeah that would be nice, well nice seeing you I should be leaving now, bye", I said.

"Bye Tokkori!", said Melanie.

Ahh I met the girl of my dreams, I can just imagine spending time with her and we can be together.

When I flew back to Cappy Town I saw Kirby and his friends and I flew down to talk to them about Melanie.

"Oh great it's the loudmouth bird again!", said the bratty brother.

"What do you want Tokkori!?", asked the brainy girl.

"Well missy!, I was just flying into the forest and I saw this beautiful pink bird named Melanie flying and I fell in love and she says she knows you guys.

"Yeah we talk to her sometimes, she's one of our friends", said the brainy girl.

"Yeah and I wish someday we will be together alone", I said.

"Yeah eventually she'll find out how annoying you are to others!", said the blue sphere.

"Ahh shut your piehole!, I act nice to her and not a big grouch!", I said in defense.

"You act nice to her but not us!", said the blue sphere's sister.

"And do I care?", I asked acting like a total jerk.

"Of course not, you never care you only care about yourself!", said the brainy girl.

"Look whatever, the girl thinks I'm cute and I think she's cute too so there, nyee!", I said as I sticked my tongue at them.

"Yeah she thinks you're real cute", said the bratty brother sarcastically.

"Whatever, bye twits!", I said as I flew back to Kirby's house.

"Jerk", said the brainy girl.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Needing to Change

When I flew back to Kirby's house, I muttered about my friends.

"Annoying, only care about yourself hmph!, well they're all just jealous cause I have a girlfriend and they don't have a couple, who are they to say that she'll find how annoying I am", I said to myself as I turned on the TV and turned to whatever channel I like.

I watched TV all day until night time and I felt sleepy and almost fell asleep until I saw the door open and I was scared off my tail feathers and screamed.

"Wh-wh-who is it?", I asked nervously and I saw a round ball and it was Kirby.

"Poyo!", said gumball.

"Oh it's you junior, don't ever scare me like that again do you hear me?", I said after finding Kirby and me and Kirby got into the bed and went asleep.

As I was asleep, I dreamt of me and Melanie flying together and in love and we ate worms and made each other laugh.

"Oh Tokkori, you're funny and cute", said Melanie.

"Oh I know, I'm all yours", I said in return.

"Hehehe", giggled Melanie.

Then we looked at each other romantically and it looked like we were about to kiss, then it cut to me sleeping and kissing my pillow with me thinking I'm kissing Melanie.

"Oh Melanie, you're so hot-stuff!", I said still dreaming.

The next day, me and Kirby were flying across Cappy Town when we saw Tiff and Tuff.

"Hey guys", I said greeting them.

"Hey Tokkori", said Tiff and Tuff boringly.

"Ahh buck up and put a smile on those faces!", I said to them.

"Hey Kirby!", said Tiff and Tuff to Kirby.

"Poyo!", said the pink puffball.

"So I was off to see Melanie while you guys and Kirby wander off to places, so bye!", I said as I flew off to see Melanie.

"Bye Tokkori", said the two boringly again.

"Kirby was Tokkori mean to you again", asked Tiff.

"Poyo", said Kirby.

"Well don't let him pick on you again", said Tiff.

"Poyo, poyo!", said Kirby in excitement.

"Hahaha!", laughed Tiff and Tuff.

I bought a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates and flew into the woods and looked for Melanie "Oh Melanie, where are you, It's me Tokkori!", I said as I flew around looking for Melanie and then I heard her voice.

"Oh Tokkori!", said Melanie as I followed her voice and I soon found her.

"Hello Melanie", I said.

"Hello Tokkori", said Melanie.

"Hey I got you something", I said as I presented her a flower and a box of chocolates.

"Ohhhhh, Tokkori thank you!", said Melanie as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Hehehehehe!", I said lovestruck.

"This is the nicest gift you ever gave me!", said Melanie.

"Yeah your welcome, so question: did you have a boyfriend", I said.

"Well yes, his name is Justin, but I broke up with him because he was a jerk like for example, he insulted my appearance and everyone that he met and I couldn't stand him any longer, but now that I have you, my life would go up again since I know you're the kindest bird", said Melanie.

But I was far from being the kindest bird, I wanted to change all that, but that means that I have to start treating people with respect, even Kirby.

"Oh interesting", I said.

"Well I must be going, see ya!", I said as I flew off.

"See ya and thanks for the flowers and chocolates!", said Melanie.

"I know what I have to do", I thought as I flew back to Cappy Town.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6: Confronting the Ex

I flew back to Cappy Town and I went to apologize to everyone for being such a arrogant jerk. I first flew to Spikehead, Honey, and Iro.

"Hey guys", I said saying hi.

"What do you want now Tokkori, you wanna badmouth us again!", said the thorny kid.

"Look I just wanna say I'm sorry for my treatment to you guys the other day, I was a selfish jerk and I shouldn't have been that way to you guys", I said apologizing.

"Thanks for your apology, we forgive you", said the small girl.

"Yeah!", said the thorny kid and chubby kid.

"Well see ya!", I said as I flew off to apologize to the other cappies.

"Bye!", they said as they finished their game.

I flew to Kawasaki's place and apologized to him.

"Hey Kawasaki!", I said as I flew in.

"What do you want Tokkori, I'm busy, I don't have time for your nonsense!", he said angrily.

"Look I just wanna say I'm sorry for saying your cooking stinks, I like your cooking, I really do, so can you forgive me?", I asked.

"Your apology is accepted and thank you for complimenting my cooking nicely", he said forgiving me.

"Your welcome!", I said as I flew off to Mabel's Fortune Telling Place.

"Hey Mabel!", I said as I flew into her place.

"What is it Tokkori, you've come to be rude to me again?", she asked.

"Look I'm sorry for saying that I was rude to you the other day and when I refused to change my ways, you were right, I should've listened to you and I'm sorry", I apologized.

"You forgiven", she said.

"Bye, oh and by the way, I think your hot!", I complimented as I flew off.

"Oh, (giggles)", giggled Mabel as she blushed at his compliment.

I then flew to Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala to apologize to them.

"What is it now Tokkori", said the brainy girl.

"Look guys, I just wanna say I'm really sorry for my treatment to you guys the other day when you appeared at the front door and I'm sorry that I ever mocked you Kirby so can you guys forgive me?", I asked.

"Why Tokkori, of course we can!", said the brainy girl.

"Oh thank you guys, you guys are the best!", I said as I flew off to meet Melanie.

"You're welcome Tokkori!", said my friends.

I flew to Whispy Woods and I was flying to Melanie's nest and I saw her and her ex-boyfriend Justin, who was a grey bird and looked much bigger and I quickly hid someplace to not be seen and I watched their conversation.

"How could you break up with me, I thought we were together forever!", said her ex.

"For the last time, It's over Justin, I can't stand your selfish behavior and I have a new boyfriend who's much nicer and smarter than you!", said Melanie arguing back.

"Oh yeah if he was here right now, I'd knock his beak off his face!", Justin said.

"Don't say that, he can outsmart you because he has more brains than you do!", said Melanie.

"That's it, you're gonna be my girlfriend even if I gotta force you!", the big guy said as he grabbed Melanie causing her to scream.

"Help, somebody save me!", she cried.

"Hey leave my toots alone!", I said flying out.

"Oh and you must be Melanie's new boyfriend, how pathetic!", he said insulting me.

"You're the pathetic one, that's why you don't have a girlfriend!", I said insulting him back.

"Oh that's it!, let's bring it on!", he said as he threw her to her nest and flew after me and I flew away as fast as I can.

"Catch me if you can!", I said taunting him.

"Oh I'll catch you and rip your feathers off!", he said angrily.

Then I thought of an idea and I fly to trees and move quickly causing him to bump his head repeatedly.

"Hey over here!", I said in front of a tree.

"Grrrr!", he said charging towards me as I flew out of the way and he bumps into it.

"Over here pfbbbbt!", I said as I blew a raspberry teasing him and I flew away again and he bumps his again and chases after me.

Then I quickly thought of an idea and I drew a picture of Melanie on a piece of paper and he stopped in front of me.

"Is this who you really want?", I asked.

"Yes I do, I want her back!", the big guy said.

Do you really?", I asked.

"Yes!", he said angrily.

"Well follow me and I'll show you her", I said as I flew and he followed.

"This better not be a trick!", he said.

"Oh it's not, this is for real!", I said as I flew and I tricked him into covering his eyes.

"Okay, don't peek until I say!", I said.

"Okay!", he said.

I walked into where the other animals were armed with berries and acorns and pinecones and the big guy still kept his eyes covered and he walked onto the red target.

"Okay you can open them now!", I said.

"Alright!", he said as he opened them and was surprised as he saw the other animals armed with weapons.

"Fire!", said Rick as he and the other animals threw food at him.

"Hey, knock it off, I'll rip your heads off!", He said as he got attacked by the angry animals and he couldn't take no more and flew ]off.

"This isn't over, do you all hear me?, I will have your girlfriend Tokkori!", he said as he away.

"Yeah in your dreams!", I said.

"Hey thank you guys for the help!", I said thanking them.

"Ahh, It was nothing, he bullied us and so we had to think of a way to get revenge on him, anyway your welcome", said Rick.

"Well bye!", I said as I flew back to Melanie.

"Bye!", said the animals.

I flew back to Melanie's nest and comforted her.

"Hey are you alright?", I asked.

"Yeah, hey what happened?, where's Justin?", she asked.

Oh, I tricked him into being attacked by the other animals he picked on and he flew away", I said.

"My hero!", she said as she kissed me on the cheek and I blushed deep red.

"I love you Tokkori!", Melanie said.

"I love you Melanie!", I said as I kissed her back on the beak.

We both made out for a while and we were happy forever.

So that was the story about me, and as for Kirby, he defeated that monster that I kept a secret about, yeah good for gumball, so here's how I ended the story with me defeating Justin and Melanie and I being together forever, end of story, bye everyone.

End of Chapter 6 and Story. 


End file.
